


cloned

by yandereislife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Consensual, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereislife/pseuds/yandereislife
Summary: This is also on my Wattpad (_yandereislife).





	cloned

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad (_yandereislife).

As [M/N] wrote the plans on his paper Original Dipper gave him he felt his shorts become tight. "Uhh... Dipper?"

"Yes, [M/N]?" The fifteen-year-old hummed.

"I-I don't think this is supposed to be part of the plan..."

"What are you talking about–" Dipper glanced up at his clone and blushed.

[M/N] had taken off his gray shorts and was showing off his erect length trapped by the white cotton briefs. He kept rubbing his thighs together, making himself moan as his balls were trapped between them.

Dipper gulped as he felt himself become hard. He completely forgot about the Wendy plan, the whole party even. He got up from his bed and joined [M/N] in the middle of the room.

"...Do you know what an erection is?"

"What?" [M/N] was only created a few hours ago. How would he know what that is?

Dipper's face flushed, his member becoming harder at the innocence of his clone.

"W-well, um, it usually happens to those with male organs. Erections may occur in your sleep, when y-your penis is touched, or at random times during the day."

[M/N] nodded still blushing. "It really itches. How do you make it go away?"

Dipper quickly made his way over to the attic door and locked it. Just in case Mabel came back early. He came back over to his clone and sat him on the bed.

"Okay, when we get erections there is usually masturbation. That's when you use your hand and, um, grab your penis."

Dipper guided the [M/N]'s hand to his underwear. He pulled the clone's waistband down letting his 7 inch dick hit his stomach.

[M/N]'s POV

I blushed when Dipper pulled down my underwear hoping that it would help the itch. My "penis" hit my gray-toned stomach. He led my [left/right] hand to my dick while squeezing some lotion on it. He made my hand close around it and move it up and down.

"Aah!" I cried when the cold substance touched me. More strange noises left my mouth as he kept guiding my hand. I felt him let go, but it didn't matter at the moment. Only two things did. Speed and release.

My toes clawed the inside of my shoes as I kept pumping my arm. My hips thrusted for no one in particular. I kept moaning out staring the person who made me, well, me.

"D-Dipper!"

His bright brown and hair shifted to my face. Soon my hips jerked uncontrollably as a white substance came out of my dick. It landed all over him. Oh god, his face. His beautiful, beautiful face.

*

[M/N] leaned over Dipper and pawed the hard on covered by clothes. He switched spots with the teen and began massaging his hips. His mouth went over the shape of his creator's dick. Drool dripped out of his mouth and onto the gray shorts he was still wearing.

"M-More, [M/N]!"

The clone nodded, taking off Dipper's pants and underwear. He grabbed Dipper's member in his hand and began to jerk him off.

"Ooh~!"

'This is it.' Dipper thought. 'I'm losing my virginity to myself.'

He arched his back when he felt [M/N]'s mouth over his length.

"Wait!"

[M/N] didn't listen. He let go of leaking member and began to deep throat it. Moans filled the room along with grunts and creaking. [M/N] finally decided that it was enough, so he kissed the tip, and went down to Dipper's hole.

"No, [M/N]! Not there!!"

The clone stuck his finger inside, surprised that it was slick and wet with clear juices. [M/N] innocently stuck his tongue in the hole making Dipper cry out.

"[M/N]~!"

The clone liked the way his name was called. He continued his tongue in the pink muscle while he stuck in another finger to explore. His digits spread the ring of muscle farther, scissoring as much as they could. He put in a third finger and began moving them. Once he felt like he tasted enough he finally took his tongue out.

"How was that, Dipper?" [M/N] asked, still pumping his fingers inside the sex organ.

"So good," the brunette mumbled out before feeling the warm mouth over his dick. "Ah~"

[M/N] felt himself become hard as hell when the noises coming out of Dipper's mouth were coming out. He grabbed the lotion and rubbed on his dick once again. [M/N] stood up, took his fingers out, and put his tip at the entrance of the hole.

"What are you doin', [M/N]?" Dipper asked still dazed out.

"Sorry Dipper. I need this."

The clone pushed himself in causing Dipper to scream into a nearby pillow. Sweat covered both of their bodies as [M/N] sat there.

"A-Are you okay?"

Dipper nodded and the pillow fall to his side. They waited a few seconds before [M/N] decided to take himself out and thrust in again.

The clone and the original moaned out, but still kept going. [M/N] eventually began yo speed up. Dipper was lost in the pleasure when he almost felt himself cum. His prostate.

"There! Oh god!"

[M/N] looked at him in confusion and hit the same spot again. "Here?"

"Yes!!"

Dipper bit his lip to keep himself from screaming as [M/N] rammed into him. This continued for a while until [M/N] felt himself reach his peak.

"Dipper! I-I'm cumming!" [M/N] shouted.

"I love you!" Dipper cried out on instinct grabbing the clone by his shoulders.

"I love you too?"

They both released at the same time and kept moving to continue their high. [M/N] finally dropped onto the bed and laid next to him. At least before they realized a light was coming from his body.

"[M/N]?"

The light only got brighter until it died. Instead of a clone that looked like Dipper, was a boy with [hair color] hair, [eye color] eyes, and [skin tone] skin.

"Well... At least it's not that awkward anymore," Dipper said.

They both laughed but eventually fell asleep.


End file.
